songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yorkielvr333CP
Welcome! Just Kidding:Your Going Down! Your Going down! By the way your down Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know how to block you just hover on your pic. instead of just a leave a new messege there will also be a block user Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ? It aint pass my bedtime you don't even know what country I live in eventough i allready told sombody back in CPW Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you can help this wiki Look Yorkie, this wiki is new thats why its like that, even you who insults this wiki can help it if your willing to stand in the right path and guide this wiki as a part of our community. sinserly, Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) TS,no more fights Re: It looks like its the same as CPW but its very different this wiki tells about the relations of Wikia and CP! Get it? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) TS,please help this wiki RE: Its about how CP made CPW start snd other stuff related to history from Experimental Penguins way to Island Adventure Party 2010. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) TS,please help this wiki Anyway Anyway Yorkie, can you please create and edit as much articles as you can cause I could only use my comp. during fri,sat, and sun, so 4 days I could not update it plus I'm the only one who edits at this very messy n poor wiki maybe you could call other users here especially Tigernose, I made him an admin, and if they complain about it tell them what its about. I'll make you an admin too, your friend, Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey York, if you're a bureaucrat you wouldn't mind making me one too? Or at least admin? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 20:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Please help me! Featered Article Poll Please Vote for the new poll available now at the main page ! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 04:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) How did you like the new Main Page Template visit Template:MainPage -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 10:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) New Logo How do you like our new logo? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Fanon How do you edit in fanon? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) CPU-Wiki Awards 2010 Prepare for it cuz your nominated...................................................................................... -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 10:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights are you sure you still need them? -- MvtechFaithfully 06:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know your just upset about being grounded thats why your acting like that so suit your self I will not demote you, this wiki is improving and I can't just let my contributors be upset! If you need help contact Redligot2009, who is more available than I am. If you really need emergancy that you need me, I am usually editing MediaWikis, Templates, My User pages, Project pages, main page of this wiki. I am mostlly active on Glee Wiki, where I'm interested to contribute to, also I am in the Glee Wiki Wall of Fame. So remember, I'm in Glee Wiki. Seriuslly when I was a kid I am an anonymous user that edits on Club Penguin Wiki that has an imature topic so when I grew up I created this account and went to Glee Wiki, that has a mature topic including sex ''and ''pregnancy. I'm green minded but I'm good I am not green in my actions but in my words. Important: See this -- MvtechFaithfully 08:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Seriusly, leave that message on Glee Wiki!!!!!!!!!! -- MvtechFaithfully 09:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC)